


Daisy/Coulson AU drabble collection

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Daisy/Coulson AU drabbles based on Tumblr prompts</p><p>chapter 1: Truffaut's Vivement Dimanche! AU</p><p>chapter 2: Coulson is the father of an Inhuman girl, Daisy is her teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confidentially (But Obviously) Yours

His lips tremble under hers, or maybe it’s because they’re both trembling (she’s used to trembling, but not like this) and maybe it’s just the rotten weather. She keeps her eyes open but Coulson closes his, even though she was the one who started the kiss.

Only when danger has passed Daisy takes her mouth away from his - and maybe, maybe a second later than that, don’t judge her.

“What was that for?” Coulson asks her, stunned. He never suspected a thing, all these years she’s worked for him.

“Because when you have been accused of murder it’s a bad thing if the police catches you snooping around where you shouldn’t be,” she says, in a weird teacher-like voice. She’s shivering and Coulson notices.

“I shouldn’t have gotten you involved in all this,” he says, touching her shoulder tenderly.

She knows it’s just Coulson’s good nature, and the way he tries to keep people away from messes he thinks he made (or he thinks he deserves).

“Hey, you’re in trouble,” she says. “It’s you, Coulson, of course I was going to get involved.”

She half expects to hear something about how she has no obligation to defend her boss just because he is her boss. Daisy thinks he is still kind of surprised that she never doubted him, even with the overwhelming weight of evidence against him. But she knows him. She has known his kind eyes and heart since she started working for him. Of course she’d never doubt him.

She can see him search her face for the hundredth time for that, a hint that she is not completely sure, but there’s nothing there, nothing but - well, nothing but a lot of stuff, a lot of good stuff she thinks and feels about him.

“What?” she asks, suddenly self-conscious that he is just staring at her, in the middle of the street, when they should be back in the office where he can hide.

Suddenly Coulson looks at her like people look at each other in black and white movies with rain. Well, they got the rain all right.

“Maybe we should cover our bases then,” he says.

Daisy frowns - droplets of water falling - because she has no idea what he’s talking about.

“What?”

“I think I hear the police come back,” he says, a little smug smirk on his face.

Oh, boss, she thinks, as he leans. He’s going to get her into so much trouble.

This time she closes her eyes too.


	2. PTA meetings

She’s not supposed to be coming over and having a beer with a kid’s parent (or in this case foster parent) but they live in a world of monsters and magic and infinite possibilities so Daisy thinks she’s just letting the universe run its course and see where it leads her.

He sits by her side on the steps of the porch. They’ve known each other for a while and she swears this is the first time she has seen Phil out of his suit. It looks good on him - the jeans, the dark blue shirt open at the neck - more youthful and less stressed than when he comes by the school.

“Sorry, that took a bit,” he says, apologizing for leaving her alone while she tucked the girl in. “I think she was jealous I got to spend more time with her favorite teacher and she had to go to sleep.”

“Aren’t I popular tonight?” she teases him.

He makes an awkward chuckling noise.

“Thank you for helping me out. When they told me this was a good school I didn’t make the connection that her -”

“That her history teacher was an Inhuman too?”

Phil smiles, shy and kind of cute, picking up his beer. “Yeah,” he says, drinking. “I didn’t want to make a final decision before talking it through with you.”

Daisy would rather have a hesitant parent in this - because that means he takes it seriously, and that he’s not overconfident. His fears are born out of sincere concern for the girl.

“Well, I can tell you one thing: Sheena adores you.”

Phil’s face lights up, like he had no idea. 

“Really? You think so? She doesn’t talk much.”

“Neither do you, according to her,” Daisy points out. She’s not too worried about the girl keeping to herself, at least not for now. Her brand of powers almost invite it. She knows Phil adores her too, but he should probably work on his communication skills. Well, Daisy is here to help with that. She can deal with shy parents.

“Am I-?”

“The first one to invite me over for a chat about their gifted kid? No,” she tells him.

She is a teacher and she has her responsibility towards her students. But she’s also an Inhuman and she has a responsibility towards her people. She always wants to get involved in cases like this one. She knows it would be good for Sheena as a kid and as an Inhuman to stay with Phil (and not to be a paranoid conspiracy nut here, but he works for the government, that’s extra protection - people haven’t always been so “accommodating” to Inhumans as in this era). But she can’t press. Going from short term foster carer to adopting an Inhuman girl is not something one should be pressured to do.

But she remembers when he first found out his daughter’s teacher was Inhuman. He didn’t ask about her powers. Not every parent understand that’s a private thing, and just because she’s paid to teach their children it doesn’t mean she owes them access to something so personal. Phil still hasn’t asked. She feels like she wants to tell him, to show him what she can do (“I can move a mountain” she will tell him and he’ll smile at her with a little awed expression - Daisy is looking forward to that day).

“I didn’t get my powers until I was an adult,” she explains to him. “So I don’t know what that is like, for a kid. But I’ve known my share of foster parents, from great to bad to should never be allowed near a child. And you’re one of the good ones, Phil.”

She doesn’t normally share her past with people like this, but Phil has come to ask for advice because he trusts her, so she figures it’s fair to trust him in exchange.

“I hope you’re right,” he says, hiding his tentative smile behind the neck of the bottle.

Daisy stretches her legs in front of her. It’s a nice night. She likes living in a flat but Phil’s set up, with the porch and the steps, it’s not bad. And tonight they can see so many stars above them, that’s pretty cool. She hopes she’ll have the chance to visit many more times.

“I know more about you than you think,” Daisy says.

“You do?”

“Sheena is always gushing,” she tells him. “I know all about your antiques, your old stuff. And about the records. I caught her humming Herb Alpert once.”

“See? Maybe I shouldn’t be in charge of a kid. I might make her a nerd like me.”

“There are way worse things in life,” she says. Coulson gives her an awkward smile. She realizes she’s gone too far on the side of flirting. She pulls back. “But it’s pretty bad, I agree.”

He chuckles and they continue drinking in silence on his porch.

Daisy knows quite a lot about him. She knows the day after some kids made fun of Sheena’s name Phil bought her a Ramones t-shirt and told her her name was one of the most important names in the history of music. That’s the kind of guy he is, the kind of father he is. He just has to believe it.

“Another beer?” she asks, like this was her house.

“Sure, I’ll-”

“No, stay there, I know my way to the kitchen.”

When she comes back he still has that worried expression

“I didn’t know PTA meetings included one on ones,” Phil says.

Smooth, she thinks. There might be hope for him yet.

“How long has you been doing this?”

“This is my second kid,” he says. “The first one only needed to stay for a couple of weeks.”

When she first met him, all proper in his elegant suit and his flashy car coming to pick Sheena from school, she could never imagine he was a temporary carer. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Why did I sign up for this?” he finishes.

She nods. Now that she knows him a bit better she knows he’s kind-hearted, but not a man to take risks. Sheena is too old for most foster parents to even show interest and her being an Inhuman only aggravates that situation. The fact that Phil is even considering adoption is exceptional. Daisy herself spent a lot of time in her childhood in temporary houses and knows how difficult it was to get out of that dynamic. She never did. She just grew up and left.

“I’m not rich but I do well enough,” Phil explains. “The civil servant life is pretty stable. It’s just me and my collectibles in this big house. And at some point I realized I was never going to have the fantasy pack - the dream wedding, family, a partner, going to school recitals. But I thought it was a waste, my money, my time, all this space.”

All your kindness, too, Daisy mentally adds.

“You’re not that old that you should be giving up those fantasies, you know,” she tells him, because his words are a bit sad.

“Only someone as young as you would say that,” Phil replies.

Daisy takes a long sip from her drink, defiant. “We’ll see.”

“Maybe I’m not the right one for Sheena,” Phil tells her, after a beat. “Maybe she needs someone like her… like you.”

“I don’t believe that,” Daisy tells him. “You know, my mother doesn’t believe in Inhumans and humans living together. I spent my whole life looking for her and now I can’t even see her that often because she lives exclusively among Inhumans.”

“I’m sorry, that must be tough,” Phil says, like he’s somehow responsible for this. Then, almost as a non-sequitur. “My father was a history teacher too.”

“Yeah? I didn’t know that.”

Phil nods. “He would have liked you.”

Daisy gives him a bright smile.

“Caramel salted brownies,” she says.

“What?”

“The school bake sale,” she explains. “All the other mothers brought this super healthy gluten-free stuff and I hated it. You brought salted caramel brownies that were amazing and completely bad for me.”

Remembering the taste of those sweets Daisy thinks she could easily fall in love with the guy just for that.

“I cooked them myself,” Phil says - which, she knows, he told her when he brought them in. That had been a good day.

“I know,” she says. “I told you, your kid is gushing about you all the time,”

He looks embarrassed. Daisy is not sure she should condone the, granted delicious, diet they follow in this house but for now she just wants the girl to feel happy and safe. Her powers come with a physical transformation when she uses them, not entirely painless. She knows she has cried every day since she arrived at the new school - every day except the day of the bake sale and the festival, when Phil was with her the whole time.

“I just want to do what’s right for her,” he says, heavily. “This is really important. I don’t know if I’m enough.” Daisy raises an eyebrow. “I mean, I have no family, it’s just me. I’m alone.”

Daisy covers his hand with hers on the wooden step.

“Not you’re not.”

He turns his hand on his palm, wrapping her fingers around Daisy’s and caressing his thumb.

“Sorry,” he says, realizing what he’s doing, not really stopping. “I guess this would be entering a whole new level of complications.”

Daisy shrugs. “That’s where we live,” she says. “I’m Inhuman. You have an Inhuman daughter you adore. Complications are not a bad thing.”

He looks at their fingers laced together, squeezes.

“No, they’re not.”

The universe will do the rest.


End file.
